


This Is The Road To Ruin

by SecretlyADog



Series: I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Scene, F/M, i love edgy teens too much, legion is edgy af, stole this from the lore lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog
Summary: The Legion got chosen by the entity for a reason.
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison
Series: I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	This Is The Road To Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so there's not enough Frank x Julie content for my tastes. This was SUPPOSED to be way more Frank x Julie and then I got caught up in sticking to canon... so take this as a "eventually I will write actual shippy stuff but until then take this anyway" fic

Frank was in his element here.

Vandalism was something the group was used to. Breaking and entering? No big deal. This store had committed an offense against one of them, and to commit an offense against one was to commit an offense against all.

"Go on, Joey. Show these fuckers what they get for letting you go." Frank tossed a can of spray paint to Joey as he spoke, and though Joey's mask covered his mouth from view, Frank could see his smirk in the way his eyes narrowed.

As the hiss of the paint filled the air, Frank turned and briefly locked eyes with Julie. Unlike Joey's, her mask mirrored Frank's and covered her eyes for the most part so Frank couldn't see her expression, but he could tell she was expectantly waiting for him to toss her a can too. He did and she blew him a kiss - or at least, her mask did. A low hum of pleasure ran through his chest - him and Julie had just recently become exclusive. Neither had admitted their feelings yet but they'd jealously chased off other suitors, blatantly kissed the other if someone's eyes so much as lingered for a second too long. Whatever this was, everyone in Ormond knew about it and they knew better than to cross the legion.

Frank set off on his own, casually kicking over a display of something or other along the way, hearing glass hit the floor and either roll away or shatter. Frank loved it when it shattered.

Fear gripped his chest for a split second as he heard the muffled cries of Julie. He immediately ran to her, an aisle over, and barely noticed Susie and Joey show up because he realized that some man, some  _ janitor _ had his hands on Julie. He had come up from behind them and the janitor got distracted with Joey and Susie in front.

All Frank felt was the dark urge to protect by any means necessary. That was  _ his girl. _ He wasn't about to let this guy get away with manhandling her like that, vandalism or not.

Frank wasn't sure when he'd pulled out his knife, but it felt like one second the fury had been welling in his chest and the next he'd plunged the knife into the janitor's back.

Julie was freed but staring at him in shock. They all were. Frank narrowed his eyes.

"Well? Finish the job," he commanded, gesturing toward the man bleeding on the floor.

Joey went first, clenching his jaw as he pulled the knife out of the man's back to plant it in his ribs instead.

"I-I can't do this-" Susie stuttered, horror widening her eyes as the blood puddle grew around the man.

"Yes you can. We have to finish what we started!" Frank snapped. 

Julie (whose reaction he had admittedly been worried about) stepped forward, grabbed the knife, and plunged it into the janitor's chest with closed eyes. When she opened them, she immediately looked at Frank, who gave her a quick nod and an affectionate look, not like she could see it.

As if strengthened by his approval, she casually pulled the knife out and tried to hand the dripping blade to Susie. It wasn't supposed to be but this sure felt like a ritual to Frank - like now they were bonded closer than ever because they did this. And now Susie was the only one left - once she did it, they would be in this together forever.

Julie gestured for Susie to take the knife and Susie just stared at her, disbelief in her eyes. Frank felt a small amount of annoyance at her reluctance and decided that if her best friend couldn’t convince her to do it willingly, then nothing could. She just needed a little bit of a push.

So Frank took the knife from Julie and grabbed Susie's hands, ignoring the way they trembled, and then guided them to push the knife into the man's throat, finally killing him.

For a moment, they all stood back and stared at the body, thinking about what this meant. And then Frank said "We have to move fast."

It took them a mere half an hour to clean up the blood and get the body to the top of Mount Ormond. Then the entity took them and the legion was almost relieved. They could do anything they wanted now, and it didn't take too long to finally get Susie on board with the hive mind; they wanted to  _ kill. _


End file.
